Zell's Pigtail Girl
by PerfectIsBoring
Summary: The story of Zell and his 'Pigtail Girl'...Uh...I dunno if this havs been done before but, oh well! Sounds boring but, I can assure you, it isn't! Hehe. Takes place during the game.
1. Prologue

I do not own any of these characters (although, I do with Zell was mine ^.^;;) And blahdy blah, all of that disclaimer stuff... 

**Zell's Pigtail Girl**   


When I came to Balamb Garden at the age of 12, I never expected to fall in love, let alone find life long friends. I came there strictly to learn. A few months after I enrolled, a handsome young man by the name of "Zell Dincht" arrived. He had dirty blonde hair, spiked upwards like chocobo's feathers and blue eyes that would drown anyone who looked stared into them for too long. He had a black tattoo that covered the right side of his face for some odd reason. I never questioned it. He was fairly short but, was built nicely. For a preteen, he was very muscular. I remember how I saw him in the hallway the first day he came. He walked- no, strutted - with confidence towards the elevator that led to Headmaster Cid's office. He walked past and looked at me, catching me as I watched him. He flashed a million dollar at me and nodded his head as if to say "hello". I stared at him until he got into the almost-transparent elevator and disappeared. From that day, from that minute, from that second, I was determined to win Zell Dincht's heart!


	2. When It All Began...

Chapter 1 -When It All Began..  
  
As I walked through the quiet and almost eerie library, placing returned books in their proper places, I caught a glimpse of Zell  
running past the library's door, towards the lobby. I didn't think much of it at first because Zell was always running everywhere. He  
ran from classroom to classroom, from the Quad to the Dorms. He even ran in library. But, most of the time, if you could stop him  
and ask him where he was going, you'll find out that to Cafeteria is where he was running to in such a hurry. He loves the hot dogs  
there. It's funny how he always ran there but, is always too late to get any hot dogs!  
So, I ignored him that time, seeing as I had so much work to do and I just figured he was running around as usual. Not  
even 5 minutes later, my best friend Julie, who also worked on the library committee with me, came running in, yelling, "Bette! Bette!  
Zell's going to Dollet for the SeeD exam!". Her hair was light brown and hung just below her ears. Her skin was pale and her dark  
brown eyes lit up with excitement. I dropped the books that I held and ran towards the lobby.  
"Oh my god!" I thought, "What if he gets hurt?" I always worried about Zell. I still do. He was so assertive and always  
ready to jump right into action without thinking.  
When I reached the lobby, he was punching and kicking air, like always. He was dressed in his royal blue Garden uniform.  
I loved seeing him in it. He looked so sophisticated. He did a back flip and landed in front of Instructor Trepe and Squall Leonhart.  
I never really liked Instructor Trepe. She seemed to cling to Squall all of the time…Or maybe it was just my imagination. Squall  
barely ever said anything. He reminded me of one of those strong, silent types. He never smiled, which was saddening sometimes.  
He was so handsome and smart. I thought he deserved to be happy. But, maybe he was…inside. Maybe he was just hiding it. I   
don't think I'll ever really know for sure.   
As the three stood there, I inched closer to listen in on their conversation. Instructor Trepe introduced the two. Zell  
stretched his left hand out to shake Squall's. Squall looked away and rejected Zell's friendly gesture. I could feel Zell's  
embarrassment. Why did Squall have to so rude to Zell?  
After a while, Seifer came along with his "posse", The Discipline Committee, Raijin and Fujin.  
"Oh no", I thought, "Zell, Seifer and Squall. This is not a safe team." Squall and Seifer were rivals ever since they were  
small children. I always wondered why they were constantly at each other's throats. But, I guess that's another question of mine  
that will be left unanswered. Seifer constantly called Zell a "Chicken-Wuss". How could anyone call that sweet, brave and wonderful  
guy a "Chicken-Wuss"? That was an awful thing to say to Zell and I began to really dislike Seifer because of that!   
Instructor Trepe and the rest of her disciples then went to the Parking Lot. None of them saw me so, I decided to follow  
them there but, Julie came running, "Bette! You're being missed in the Library. Hurry before you get into trouble!". I ran with her  
back to library. Luckily, no one of authority was there to scold me. For the entire day, I waited for Zell to return. Those 6 hours  
felt like the sands of time moved through the hourglass like molasses. I couldn't bear to think that he was hurt. I checked in some  
books that had been returned by Garden students. And just as my mind began to stray away from the fact that Zell was in danger,  
I came across a book entitled, "Run, Pupurin, Run". I remembered that Zell really loved the "Pupurin" series. I laughed every time  
someone mentioned them. Zell was way too old to be reading "Run, Pupurin, Run" but, it was good to see that he was a kid at   
heart.   
Julie had to leave early so, I took over her shift for the rest of the day. What else could I do? At least it would take  
my mind off of worrying for a while. I sat in the back of the library, at the wooden cubicles as I catalogued. Finally, someone  
interesting came into the library. He walked along the thick green carpet and tapped me on the back.  
"Hey, y'know!"  
  
"Hey, Raijin", I chuckled. After every sentence, he said 'y'know'. I irritated some but, I found it amusing.  
"I got nothin' to do", He said, "Seifer's out takin' the exam an Fujin is…well, I don't know where Fujin is, y'know"  
"Maybe you should find her", I suggested.  
"Nah. When she goes off like this, she don't want anyone followin' her y'know. And, I don't wanna make her mad.  
She'll kick me in the shins. My legs are all brittle now because of her, y'know"  
"Oh" I smiled, "Do you want to hang out with me here for a while. My work gets boring if I have no one to talk to"  
"Sure!" His spirits lifted. He pulled a chair from another cubicle beside my chair and sat down. He looked at what I   
was doing, as I placed cards in the card catalogue. "That's boring, Bette!" He yelled, "You should join the Discipline committee,  
y'know. You get to lay down the law and stuff. It's fun, y'know! You should join our posse."  
I shook my head, "I couldn't. I'm too quiet for that job. If anyone tried to break the rules, I would just let them"  
"Heh" He chuckled, "I guess. But you get to bust some heads at times, y'know!"  
I looked at him and smiled. "Since you put it that way…maybe I will join! But, you Seifer and Fujin are doing well   
enough already".  
"Yeah. We are, y'know!"  
I thought for a second. "Maybe I could get some information about Seifer and Zell from Raijin!"  
"Raijin" I put my left hand on his shoulder, "What's up with Zell and Seifer? Why is Seifer so mean to him"  
"Why do you care?" Raijin asked suspiciously, "Seifer's always pickin' on everyone, y'know!"  
"But, not as much as picks on Zell!" I whined, "Did Zell do anything to him?"  
"Bette, I don't know, y'know" He said, "It's been this way ever since we were little, y'know!"  
"Do you think it's because he's jealous of Zell?"  
"Nah. Seifer isn't jealous of anyone, y'know!" He looked me straight in the eye and then, narrowed his. "I think you   
like Zell, y'know!"  
"N-no, I don't." My eyes widened in shock. I took my hand off of his shoulder and shook my head as my long   
brown braid flopped about.  
"You do! I know you do! I see the way you look at Zell, y'know!"  
"Okay, okay" I sighed, "Please don't tell anyone!"  
"I won't, Bette." He stood up and out the chair back. He slammed his fist on his chest and nodded, "You can trust me  
with your secrets, y'know!". And, the friendly giant walked off. His black, baggy pants made a squishing sound as he left. With  
his wooden bow in hand, he left the library, his head almost hitting the top of the doorframe.  
I smiled and got back to work.  
  
Time passed, but not fast enough…  
"Bette! Bette!" Julia came into the library "I just got news that the SeeD exam participants just docked in Balamb".  
"Oh my!" I could feel my pale cheeks blush in excitement.  
"Tell you what," Julie said, "I'll take over for you. You go and change. Meet him in the lobby after you've gotten   
ready!"  
I ran out of the library, pulling at the ribbons I tied my braid with. As I passed the Training Room, I threw the ribbons  
to the ground and began working on my jacket. I unbuttoned it and pulled it off. I then sprinted past the Cafeteria in only my   
unbuttoned blouse and Garden uniform's skirt. I held my high heels in my hand as I ran into my Dorm.   
"Oh Zell" I thought, "Why do I do all this for you? Will you ever realize I really love you?" I stood in front of my mirror  
and ran my fingers through my long dark brown hair. I stared into my face and examined it closely. "I wonder what he sees when he looks at me…My blue eyes? My small freckles? My button nose? My pink lips? Does he think I'm pretty? Does he even look at me close enough too see all of this?" I changed into my street clothes: A sleeveless black top, a short purple skirt and my black high heels. I walked back in front of the mirror. The outfit complemented my small waist, medium-sized chest and fairly short legs.  
I ran out of my Dorm and past the Parking Lot, Quad and Infirmary, to the Lobby. I entered to lobby from the west  
side, as Zell exited it from the east. I sighed and ran after him. Seeing as he ran everywhere and I was wearing shoes that killed,   
it became a long and tedious chase, even though it only lasted until he stopped at the doors of the library. He was always  
practicing outside of the library whenever he thought I was on duty. Maybe because he knew how I felt about him. I stopped and  
walked up to him casually.   
"Hey…Zell" I said, not knowing that I had run out of breath.  
"Hey…Bette" He said, mocking me.  
I bent down and put my hands on my knees for a second. I got back up and stretched my back.  
"You alright?" He asked, "You look tired".  
"I'm fine"  
"Good. I didn't want you to have had a day as rough as mine."  
"Are you alright!?", I said, almost yelling.  
"Y-yeah" He backed away from me a little a chuckled.  
"I just heard that the exams are very, very awful. I just didn't want anyone to be hurt!", I said, trying to cover up for  
myself.  
"Well, I'm glad someone cares" He smiled and returned to punching air. He was very skilled in the Martial Arts. His  
punches were direct and made you flinch, even watching from afar. I noticed his uniform was dusty and in some places (some  
places that I would only notice), ripped. His face looked angry as he punched the air around him. He looked as if was trying to  
punch out an opponent, not just practicing.   
i"He must have had a very rough exam. I doubt being on Seifer's squad helped at all"./i  
He stopped his practicing and caught me staring. As always, he didn't want to embarrass me so, he asked, "Do you  
have 'Run, Pupurin, Run' yet?"  
"N- ", Then I thought for a second, "As a matter of fact, we do!" I began to walk into the library, "Follow me".  
"I really hope you got it this time. I wanna read that book so much!" His eyes lit up, just like a child in Dollet's toy  
store.  
I picked up the box of returned books searched through it.  
"It's not here!"  
"Julie!" I called.  
"Yes?" She called from the other side of the book self. Her high pitched voice seemed annoyed.  
"Where's 'Run, Pupurin, Run'?"  
"Gone! One of the younger kids found it and borrowed it!"  
"Oh" I sighed  
Not looking over the book shelf, Julie said, "Well next time you see Zelly-Baby, give him a big kiss and tell him that  
you're sorry and that you'll make it up to him by bearing his children!"  
"Julie!" I said, shocked.  
"What? You know you like - no, love - the guy!"  
"JULIE!"  
She looked over the bookshelf and saw Zell standing behind me, his face turning beet-red. She could do nothing but  
sink behind the shelf, where she before.  
I sighed and looked at Zell. His lips were curled into a smile and he glanced at me. His face turned red all over again.  
"Attention all students who took the SeeD exam this morning" We heard Headmaster Cid say over the loudspeaker,  
"Please Report to Hall outside of the classrooms on Level 2! That is all."  
"I-I gotta go, B-bette" He smiled and walked off.  
"JUUUUUUUULLLLLLIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!" I screamed  
~Chapter 2 Coming Soon~ 


	3. The Ball

After he was called down to Headmaster Cid's office, I was informed that he passed the exam! He was now a SeeD  
and in my heart, I was extremely proud of him! There was a ball for all of the Graduates that night. People like me - the people   
that haven't even started to train- were not invited. I was utterly and completely crushed. I had to see Zell dressed in his new SeeD  
uniform for the first time!   
  
At sundown, I left the library and walked, with my head down, to the Dorms. I went into my room and sat down on  
my hard, cold bed and tried to think of a plan. I looked at my clock. It read, "8:30pm".   
  
"The ball is at 10:00 so…" I thought to myself, "have to get to Zell's dorm before the ball begins! He just might ask   
me if I would join him!". I jumped off of my bed and looked through my closet. I had barely any dress clothes because Garden  
students were never required to go anywhere formal, except for the SeeD ball. My formal clothes were at the back of my closet  
behind my spare uniform.   
I took them out and laid them on my bed. There were only 3 so, I didn't take long to decide. There was a short, red  
dress, a long, black sequined gown with an A-lined bottom and lastly, a straight, pale green, silk skirt with a matching, backless  
top. I looked at all three closely and picked up the green outfit. I tried it on and, to my surprise, I actually looked nice! I looked  
-almost- like a princess. I couldn't do hair for beans so, instead of the usual "pigtails", I made a bun. I stood in front of the mirror  
and smoothed out the wrinkles in the dress and smiled at how classic I looked. A posed for a little while (Come on! When else   
was I going to dress up like that again?) and headed out of my dorm.  
  
At 9:45pm, I was in the hall outside of Zell's dorm, pacing back and forth as if I were looking for someone just so that   
if he came out, it wouldn't look like I was waiting for him.  
At 10:05pm, I was ready to leave because Zell usually was punctual but, something inside of me told me to wait just  
a little longer.  
At 10:10pm, Zell stepped out of his Dorm and saw me leaning against the opposite wall, looking at my watch.  
"Hey, Bette." He smiled and walked over to me. "Where are you all dolled up to go? Am I going to see you at the SeeD ball".  
I sighed, "No"  
"Oh yeah. You didn't take them exam. You know, you could go, if you were invited by a SeeD"  
"Really?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.  
"Yeah…But, you look like you got a hot date"  
"Oh," I said, as thought for a minute, "Well, he bailed on me"  
"Really?" He looked down and smiled, "Well, will you accompany me to the ball, Miss Bette?"  
My heart skipped a beat and I even had to shake my head, to make sure I wasn't dreaming! "Yes. I'd love to!"  
"Well, you go on ahead, Bette. I gotta wait for Squall."  
My eyes smiled and I nodded. I began to walk away, when Zell called,  
"And we ain't gonna be conceiving any babies tonight!" with a chuckle.  
  
***  
The ballroom was extremely large. It was dome shaped and painted white and gold. The ceiling was glass and, you   
could see the sparkling night sky through it. Beautiful dancing music played as couples twirled and spun on the dance floor. Zell   
and Squall walked into the ball a few minutes after I arrived. He found me standing by the balcony almost instantly and ran over.   
"Heya!" He said.  
"Hi" I smiled.  
"Oh…wait…" He looked back a Squall, standing by a large pillar, by himself, "I gotta go talk to Squall."  
"Sure.", I smiled and turned around, looking out over the balcony. I watched ivory stars dance in ebony sky. The wind started to blow. I felt it brush my face and imagined it was Zell's hand stroking my cheek. It whispered in my ear and I imagined that it was Zell telling me he loved me. The bun in my hair began to come undone and me, usually being very neat when it comes to braids, I just let the wind blow the bun away, leaving my hair to sway in the wind.  
"Hey, Bette" Zell called from behind me. "Havin' fun?".  
Waking up from my dream, I sighed and said, "Yeah".  
"About what happened in the library, Bette…" He began to blush, "Was Julie serious?"  
"About?" I said, playing dumb.  
Zell sighed, "Nevermind".  
The Waltz For The Moon began to play and I looked at Zell. "Would you like to dance?", I asked.  
"Uh…" He began to whisper, "I can't dance".  
"So? Neither can I?" I punched him lightly in the shoulder, "You seem pretty light on your feet when you're practicing.  
So, it can't be as hard as it seems!"  
"Alright." He put one arm around my waist and the other, he clasped with mine as I put as hand on his shoulder.  
"Here we go".  
I smiled and looked at his feet and mine. His feet were moving all over the place! I began to giggle.  
"What?" He looked up.  
"You really can't dance, Zell!", I cracked up laughing. I composed myself and cleared my throat. "How about I lead  
this time?"  
He smiled, "Okay".  
"Okay. We'll go to the left".  
"Alright...I thought you said you couldn't dance!"  
"Oh well, I lied!", I giggled, "1, 2, 3…1,2,3" I said with the tempo of the music. He began to catch on quickly. He  
even stopped looking at his feet and at my face. I looked away, at other couples dancing. "Oh my!".  
"What?" He asked.  
"Look at Squall!"  
Trying not to mess up, he looked over at Squall and a young woman wearing a short, white dress. He kept his pace  
and managed to yell, "WHOA! I didn't know Squall could dance like that!!"  
"Hm…Impressive", I said.  
There was then a large "BOOM" sound that came from above. Zell and I stopped and looked up and what we saw  
was a magnificent sight! Fireworks, of every color exploded in the sky in a symphony of fire! I looked at Zell. In his eyes, I saw  
the reflection of the fireworks. As his head was still tilted upwards, I leaned forward, to go in for the kiss. He looked down just   
before my lips touched his. I moved my head back and looked upwards again. I heard him sigh. Without saying a word, Zell   
began to lead. I could hear him counting under his breath "1, 2, 3 …1, 2, 3…"  
I smiled and let him lead.  
  
***  
  
We walked back to my dorm, laughing like old friends. We stopped in front of my room.  
"Goodnight, Zell" I said, sweetly.  
"Goodnight"  
"Thank you for inviting me to the ball" I said. I just wanted the night to last a little longer so, I tried to continue talking.  
"It's no problem. Besides, what are friends for?"  
"Friends!?!…FRIENDS!?!", I thought to myself, "Just friends!?"  
"And, that guy who stood you up, he deserves a real ass kickin'! He don't know what a great girl he was missing out   
on.", He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.  
I opened the door and walked inside. I turned around, "Bye".  
"Bye". He said and strutted off.  
I closed the door, fell down on my bed and began to dream on Cloud 9.  
I swear I could've heard Zell yell, "YAHOO! You're getting through to her!" to himself, from outside of my door but, it might just  
have been me, dreaming.  
~Chapter 3's Comin' Up! She still hasn't won his heart yet! Things are gonna get a little bit juicier~  



	4. Letters From My Lover

~Thank you soooo much for all of the great reviews!!~  
Chapter 3-Letters From My Lover  
  
For several weeks after that night, I didn't see Zell. The morning after, he left with Squall and Selphie to Timber on a mission. I thought I'd die. For 5 days he didn't return and I really began to worry. I worked in the library everyday, as usual. No one of interest came in to visit me but, a SeeD was always in the library flirting with me. Everday, since Zell left, he was there, "studying". He carried his cute little book bag to the same desk at the back of the libray and sat down. He was constantly asking me for assistance, which always interfered with my work. He was such a loser, but he acted all high and mighty so, I just began calling him, "Conceited SeeD".  
I remember, one day, Fujin came in asking for a book about monsters and beasts.  
"BOOK. NOW." She said to me, from across the room, in her booming voice. For such a petit lady, she sure did have a large set of lungs! She stood at the entrance, directly beneath a light. It shone on her silver hair, making it stand out, even more so. Her bright, grey eyes stared around the library. Well, only the one I could see did. She wore an eye patch all of the time. Maybe she got hurt in that eye or had surgery or something? Her face was a pale yellow and very small. She was short but well proportioned. She wasn't too fat or thin. She would even be pretty if she didn't scare the wits out of everyone she knew.   
  
I walked towards her, "What book would you like?"  
"MONSTER"  
"A monster book?"  
"YES. BIG"  
"A big book?"   
"YES"  
I decided that since I was so bored, I would play with her mind a little and have some fun, "What is this big book about?"  
"MONSTERS!" By her facial expression, I could tell she was becoming irritated.  
"A big book about monsters. Hm…" I pretended to ponder, "Monsters, you say?"  
"YES!" Her voice grew annoyed.  
"Really?"  
"YES!"  
"But, are you sure? There are lovely books about flowers!"  
"NO. MONSTERS" Her tone grew even more annoyed.  
"So, no monsters anymore? You want the flower book?"  
"NO FLOWERS!"  
"That's what I said! I didn't say monsters! I said flowers!"  
"BOOK. BIG. MONSTER!" Her face turned red with anger and she was ready to use her limit break on me so, I walked over to a pile of books by the counter and fished through them. I held up a plain, large, hardcover book which read, "Beastiary" in silver letters and handed it to Fujin.  
"GOOD!" She walked out of library.   
I watched her walk away. I shook my head and laughed out loud.  
Halfway down that hall, she stopped and turned around. She walked back to me and gave me a letter. "LETTER" She said.  
"From who?" I asked.  
She shrugged, "NOT MINE"  
"Alright" I took it from her hand.  
She then walked off, still clutching her "Beastiary".  
I sat down at the front counter and opened the letter. The envelope was addressed to me but since Fujin's room is right beside mine, no wonder it got mixed up. I unfolded the off-white letter and read the first few words, "Dear Bette," they said, "I'm here in Timber".  
"Could it be?" I thought to myself. I continued to read.  
"Squall, Selphie and Me all fell asleep on the train to Timber and had the exact same dream! It was real freaky. Anyways, we got to Timber and met some real weirdo's named the Timber Owls. And, the weird thing is, their leader is Squall's dancin' partner from the ball! We had to hi jack a train and kidnap the President! But, he turned out to be a Zombie! That was messed up bad.   
I know y'all miss Seifer since he's been gone. I bet y'all are wonderin' where he is. He is (or should I say, 'was') here. He went crazy and attacked the President at the TV Station. Then, this witch came and stole him away. This all unbelievable but, I swear it's all true!  
I guess you're wondering why I'm writing you…  
I don't know how long I'll be away from the Garden so, I wanted to keep in touch with you while I'm travellin'. You're a great gal and I was wondering if you wanted to get together with me when I get back. Maybe to the café on the dock in Balamb or somethin'.   
Well, the train just arrived at East Academy Station so, I'll write ya later.  
Bye,  
Zell"  
  
A tear of happiness rolled down my cheek as I stared blankly at the letter. Julie walked over to the desk. From the opposite side, she said, "Are you alright?".  
I buried my head in my lap and stretched my hand that held the letter up to Julie's face. She took it from my hand and began to read, silently.  
She gasped for air and began to scream. "Bette!!!!!"  
I looked up and smiled, "I know, I know!" I stood up, "Now, don't get it all dirty." I took it from her hand and held it to my chest. She began to jump up and down, "Oh my!! You know what this means, right?"  
I nodded.  
"I'm so going to be your maid of honor!"  
"Yesssssss!" I squealed. We jumped up and down in the library, screaming until one of the Garden attendants walked in. We calmed down and pretended as if we were doing work. He looked at us, from across the room, suspiciously. They were always suspicious of everyone. You could be standing by the fountain, minding your own business and they'd come up to you and say, "Do that again, and I'm reporting to Headmaster Cid".  
  
After he left, Julie and I squealed like kids on Christmas morning just for a little while. Then, Mr. "Conceited SeeD" came over.   
"What do you have there? Should I be squealing too?"  
Julie narrowed her eyes at him and whispered to me, "I don't like him!"  
"Well…" I was too excited to think.  
"It's from Zell! Her soon-to-be lover, Zell!" Julie said as she snatched the letter that I held to my bosom and held it the Conceited SeeD's face.  
"Soon-to be lover?" He asked as he examined the letter, "Well, that just gives me some time, doesn't it" He smiled and took my hand. He bent down and kissed it with him slimy, wet lips.   
I snatched my hand away from him and held it close to me.  
"Zell better watch out", He said in a sly tone. He then smiled and walked off.  
"Zell better watch out!" Julie said, mocking him, "I can't believe he kissed your hand! Get the damn iodine! Quickly!"  
I giggled and looked at the hand he had kissed, "E-e-e-ewwwwww!" I yelled.   
Julie and I laughed and got back to work. For the rest of the day, I was all smiles. Heh…I had two guys after me. Even though I couldn't stand one of them, I was still flattered. That's every girl's dream! …Isn't it?  
***  
I began to grow impatient. A week passed and I received no letters. I began to worry, but I reassured myself. Zell was very strong and brave and he didn't need to be worried about.  
One day, when I had no classes and no library duty, I walked to Balamb and sat by the docks. I wore my street clothes: Black pants, a silver top and a black pair of platforms. I brought a book and began to read. It was about a man who went off to war. He left his entire life behind: his family, his friends and his fiancée. I began to read the last chapter, when Raijin ran up to me, huffing and puffing.   
"There was this…shady…character in the lobby…at the…Garden, y'know!" he said in between breaths.  
"Who was it?" I felt my heart beginning to race. Who could possibly be looking for me? Why would a strange person be looking for me.  
"Heh…after heavy question, I found out that he was the mailman, y'know" He began chuckle. "I wanted to give this to ya since it was address to you from Deling City…from Zell, y'know!"  
"Well, thank you!" I said as he handed me the letter. I opened it.  
  
"Dear, Bette,  
You'll never guess where I am! C'mon…guess! Ah, you're takin' to long. I'll just tell ya. I'm in General Caraway's house, with Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa (Rinoa is Squall's little friend from the ball and she's also General Caraway's daughter!) We have to assassinate Sorceress Edea but, the four of us are locked in General Caraway's office…all because Quistis had to apologize for blowin' up at Rinoa! I gotta make this letter short 'cause I should be looking for a way outta here.  
Anyways, we met this new guy, named Irvine. I don't like him one bit. He's a ladies' man and a pretty boy but, I guess he's a good sniper. I haven't seen him in action though.  
Squall and them had that dream again while on the way to Galbadia Garden! I didn't fall asleep this time. I missed out a bit but, Selphie updated me on what happened. It's cool. Kinda like a Soap.  
Aw, shit. I gotta go before I look like I ain't contributin'.  
Love Ya,  
Zell Dincht  
P.S. We're still on for the Café at Balamb, right?"  
The entire time I read the letter, Raijin stood over my shoulder, reading it also. "So, you're gonna date him when he gets back? I'm glad for you, y'know."  
"Thanks", I smiled.  
"Well, I'll be off, y'know. Got work to do!" he started to leave.   
"Bye and thank you for the letter." I called to him. He looked back and nodded then, continued walking.  
  
I just sat and stared at the ocean for the rest of the day. I was so relieved that Zell was alright. I was even more relieved that Zell hadn't forgotten about me! I closed my eyes and imagined Zell was sitting on the bench beside me, holding me in his strong arms. I prayed that nothing would ruin this daydream.  
…and, nothing did.  
***  
I got back to the Garden late that night in complete and total bliss and glided through the halls, all the way to my room where I then, dreamed for the entire night.  
  
The next morning, I slept in, seeing as it was a weekend and my library shift started around lunch. I laid in bed and thought. I wondered why I loved Zell so much. Sure, he was hot, handsome and strong but, why else did I feel so strongly for him? I pictured him, his face, his body, his clothes and then, I looked deeper. I saw his mind and his soul. I looked through his eyes and saw things the way he was did. In his soul, I saw his hyper and friendly personality. I saw his passion for martial arts and his striving to be like his Grandfather. In his heart, I saw friends and family but, no lover, no other half. I saw his yearning for someone to call his love. I remember how when he first came here, he was only focused on school and his future, like me. But, as he grew older, he saw people in relationships and began to grow lonely and almost jealous. I saw that he started to find it hard to find a lover. I saw that he wanted a lasting relationship, where real love was involved! And, I swore to myself that I would be the one that he would find that love with!  
  
I then went to work, as usual. Nothing happened. In fact, nothing happened until about 2 weeks later…  
  
I was rearranging the books and a finger tapped me on the back. I jumped in surprise and turned around. It was a man wearing a black cloak that overshadowed his face.   
"Who are you?" I asked, full of distrust.  
"I have a letter for you" He said. He voice shook the room, even though he barely whispered. His voice was booming.  
"Thank you". I said as I looked him up and down.  
He nodded and walked off.  
"This must be that 'shady character' Raijin spoke of" I though to myself, "They really shouldn't let him in, scaring people like that!". I shuddered and opened the letter.  
"Dear Bette,  
"I'm in prison. The sorceress assassination didn't go exactly as planned and we wound up in jail. As I write, I'm sitting in a big ol' cell with my back turned to the girls. They think I'm in deep thought. Don't mind if my writing's messing, okay? Bette, I'm scared here. I don't know how I'll get out. If I don't get out, I want you to know that I…" The rest of the writing was totally incomprehensible. I held the letter over my heart and sobbed.   
  
"Oh my god, Zell. Where are you? Please come back." I fell to my knees, on the plushy, green carpet. I heard footsteps walking towards me and I buried my head in my hand as I cried.  
"Hey." The voice said, calmly.  
I looked down at the person's shoes. They were red and black sneakers that looked very familiar. I looked up even furthur. As tears streamed down my face, I saw a vision of beauty. "Zell!", I cried. "I thought…I didn't…I was scared…!"  
"Don't cry, Sweetie" The figure bent down and hugged me, "I'm here"  
"I know, Zell. I know."  
~Chapter 4's coming up!~ 


	5. The Crisis

Chapter 4 - The Crisis  
"How did you get here?" I said, my face still buried in his shoulder.  
"It's a long story. I sent ya that letter after we escaped from the prison, forgettin' what I wrote on it. All I knew was it said what I been meanin' to say to ya for a long time now. I guess it just got you. Sorry.".  
"Don't be sorry." I lifted my head and looked up at his face. I pulled the letter away from myself and held it to his face. "But, what have you been meaning to tell me, Zell? It wasn't quite sure. Your writing was a bit messy." I knew what he wanted to tell me but, I just wanted to hear it from his lips, just once. I looked at him, my eyes large and hopeful.  
"I don't know how to say this really but…" He paused and looked for the words. "I…l--"  
  
A tall, feminine man dressed in a Cowboy suit then burst into the library, screaming "Zell! Get your ass up! We gotta meet Xu on the second floor! Some weird shit's happenin' here".  
"Sorry, Bette" Zell said, "This may get dangerous. I need you to stay in the library".  
I nodded.  
"Don't leave. I'll be back." He then got up and ran out of the library with the "cowboy".  
  
I then felt so alone. No one was in library. I needed Zell…or Julie. I needed someone there for me! I sat down on the carpet, thoughtless. That is, until "Conceited SeeD" ran in with about 4 other students behind him, one of them being Julie.  
"Something's happening!" She called, "There's a big fight or something between Headmaster Cid and the…Garden Master!"  
I picked myself up off the carpet, "What?"  
"And there are missiles heading this way!"  
"Wait…What?" All of this information came rushing into my mind. I felt like my head was going to explode. With everything going on, I felt like I was going to faint.  
  
Over a course of ten minutes, Julie explained the crisis between the Garden Master and Head Master Cid and told me about the missiles heading toward Balamb Garden. I sat down at a small desk and rested. I let all the information sink in and then I walked back to the rest of the students, conversing and distressing about the Garden's current situation. As I listened to the Garden students talk about what they wanted for their last meals, what their dying wishes were and what they'd do if they found out if the only had 1 hour to live, I let silent tears fall down my face. I heard them answer but I didn't listen. I didn't answer. I just waited anxiously for Zell to come back to the library to hold me and tell me that it was all over, but that didn't happen.   
Zell came back but, only looking for Headmaster Cid. He only stayed briefly. All I could do was give him some supplies. With everyone around, I could barely talk. I became so shy. "Conceited SeeD" looked Zell up and down and, I think, made some smart remark. I was too upset to hear anything that anyone had to say. I just wanted Zell with me.  
  
After Zell left, I decided I was too tired to listen to the student's mindless chit-chat anymore so, I sat in a chair and pulled another one for my feet to rest on. I fell asleep and dreamt of…nothing. Now that I think about it, I didn't dream. I just slept. As a matter of fact, I even had a nice rest!   
  
That is, until the Garden began to shake. It was like an earthquake! I woke up and everything was blurry. I saw Julie running back into library. I heard her scream, "The Garden's flying!!"  
"Conceited SeeD" ran towards me saying, "Did you hear! It's flying".  
"Yeah…I heard" I said, still dazed.   
"C'mon! Let's go take a look!"  
"You go on ahead. I'll be there soon"  
Julie came running towards me, "Are you okay?".  
"Yes. Julie, I have to tell you something that happened with…" And, then I coughed while saying "Zell".  
"What?" She leaned her head closer to mine as if that would help.  
Again, I coughed, saying "Zell", only quieter this time.  
"…huh?" She let a sly smile curl along the corner of her lips as she looked as "Conceited SeeD".  
Furiously, I shook my head as if to say, "No". I didn't want him to find out anything. If he did, he would become curious and would stop at nothing to know what's going on.  
Julie nodded, "Yes".  
I sighed.  
"ZELL?" She said, almost yelling, "Zell, you say?" She loved making "Conceited SeeD" jealous.  
His eyes bulged out of his sockets in shock. "Wh-wha?"  
Julie laughed and said, "Just go on! We'll meet you on the deck, okay?"  
He sighed, "Okay", and walked off.  
  
Julie and I waited for a couple of minutes as I explained to her about the letter I received and then, started walking to the Deck on the Second Floor.   
"So, wait. Let me get this straight" He voice grew excited, "Was Zell going to tell what I think he was going to tell you?"  
"I think so!" I said, nodding.  
"I hope so!" Julie said as we got into the elevator.  
  
As the elevator rose to the second floor, I looked out of it at the fountain and sighed. There was still no word on how he was doing. Zell may have been very badly hurt. I just needed reassurance.   
We walked from the elevator to the deck and saw Squall and the "cowboy" running towards it. We didn't see Zell with the two so, I had no idea what to think.   
  
We got the deck and saw the students oo-ing and aw-ing while looking down at the scenery. The Garden was flying slowly over Balamb and heading towards the ocean. The clouds flew over our heads and the sun shone light upon us. Although we were still inside, we felt free, like birds. I ran to the edge and looked over, full of excitement. But, as soon as I did, my excitement was over come by fear. Our Garden was flying into the ocean, not above! Before, I could react, the "Magnificent Flying Machine" had fallen into it! Water splashed everyone as it washed aboard. Screams were heard but nothing was seen, only water.   
  
After all of the water fell to the ground and we could see again, I was relieved to see that no one had fallen into the ocean. Everyone on the deck was soaked. Girls wiped water off of their blue and silver uniforms in disgust while the males were engaging in "water battles". I smiled at the sight. It was as if they had all become children in a playground. As I continued to look around, my eyes focused in on a most unusual sight. Julie and "Conceited SeeD" were laughing and throwing water at each other. Who'd have thought *water * would affect some people this greatly? I wasn't even sure if Julie knew what she was doing. The water may have blinded her. Now that I think about it, she may have had a crush on him the entire time.  
  
I then walked back to my dorm. I skipped my library duty, doubting that anyone would be going to there after all of the commotion. As I reached my room, Raijin came running towards me from across the hall. With his bow in hand, and sweat pouring down his forehead, he didn't stop for breath. He spoke right away, "I saw Zell". He said as he nudged me, "He wants you to meet him in the Cafeteria tomorrow, y'know".  
I smiled, "What time?"  
He shrugged, "Don't know. Sorry, y'know."  
"That's alright" I looked at his tired and wet face, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm just tired from all that runnin' around, y'know. Fujin and me ran around the Garden warning everyone about the missiles. Then, the Garden crashed. We almost fell in the fountain, y'know!".  
"Heh." I chuckled, "You look tired. Would you like to come in to rest for a while?"  
"Sure!" His eyes grew wide and I could tell he was grateful. "Maybe I could hide from Fujin in here. You're a real pal, y'know!"  
I opened the door and led him inside. He looked around in amazement, "This room is neat! You got a l'il fridge in here. It's nice, y'know!"  
I laughed, "Thanks"  
"All my room has is a bed, closet and…uh…that's about it, y'know."  
"Would you like some soda?" I asked.  
"Sure. It'll be nice since I been runnin' around, y'know" He sat on my bed.  
"Here!" I called as I tossed one in his direction.  
I didn't realize Raijin had such slow reflexes. The can hit him right in the gut.  
"I'm so sorry!!!" I cried "I didn't mean to!!"  
"I know. Ouch, y'know". He put his legs on my bed and rested his head on my pillow, "So, you gonna meet Zell tomorrow?" He opened the can of soda.  
"Of course!" I sat down on the counter.  
"I guess you guys can't go an' sit at the café in Balamb now, y'know" He took a sip.  
"Oh well" I sighed, "I just want to talk to him"  
"I think he likes ya, y'know!" He said, "You should 'ave heard him" He began to mock Zell, "Yo! Where's Bette? I need ta talk to her real bad. I got somethin' I wanna tell her".  
"That's what he said?"  
"Yep. Exactly, y'know".  
  
Outside, in the hallway, we heard Fujin yelling, "RAGE!". I always thought it was cute how she called Raijin that. It seemed like a pet name. But, then again, it may not have even been one. That may have just been her yelling about made she always was. I'll never know.  
  
"Aw, crap!", Raijin shot up off the bed and headed for the door, "I gotta go!", He clutched the soda in his right hand and his bow was held underneath his armpit, "Thanks for the drink, y'know!". He opened the door and headed out.  
I listened closely as Fujin saw him come out of my room, "RAGE!", her voice seemed angry, "BETTE?", She said in the form of a question, "WHY?", Her voice became angry once more.  
"We were jus' drinkin' some…"  
"DRINKING?" And with that, I heard a bone crack and Raijin yell,  
"OOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHH!!!!"  
  
I closed and locked my door. I took a soda out of the mini-fridge and sat down on my bed. After all of the excitement, all I wanted to do was get a good night's sleep. I consumed the entire can in one gulp and stretched out on my bed. I pulled my hair out of the braid then closed my eyes. I fell asleep, only to be awakened from my slumber at 7:30am by my alarm clock.  
  
"Dammit.", I sighed. I after I woke up, there was no way I'd be going back to sleep so, I got up. "Library duty starts a 12:30 so, I'll take a walk until 9:00 and then, I'll sit in the cafeteria and wait", I said to myself as I picked my clothes out of my closet. I pulled down a sleeveless, baby blue shirt and a sparkling pair of black pants. I put them on and pulled my hair into the usual pig tails. I smiled at my reflection and then left my room.   
  
I travelled towards the Parking Lot and saw three girls in Garden uniforms there. Those three were always together, talking about the future, their boyfriends and how they'll remain the best of friends forever. I walked past them and headed for the Training Center. I was always too afraid to venture in there and, that was no exception. Zell loved it the training center. He loved adventure. He had this need for excitement that could only be filled by battling beasts and doing martial arts.   
I then passed the library. It was closed and looked so…lonely. I loved working there though. I loved reading and writing. It sent me into that world of adventure and excitement that Zell was always in. It's funny how opposites attract. Me and Zell: Me, the quiet geek and Zell, the loud, hyper active…geek…I guess we weren't so different…  
  
I walked into the half-lit lobby. It was so quiet, I could hear my own footsteps. It was almost creepy. I remembered how here was where Zell and I first spoke. Right after he enrolled, I walked up to him and asked him what his name was and started a conversation. We talked for only a little while though. He had to check out his dorm. I sighed and smiled.  
  
I walked past the Infirmary where Zell was constantly, not because he wanted to but, because he had no choice. Even though he never liked to admit it, he was very, very clumsy; with his words and with his actions. One time, he crashed into the Women's washroom on his hover-board, almost breaking his arm.   
Seifer always punched him in the face after Zell made a smart remark, giving him a bloody nose. After classes, Zell would say, "Seifer! Ya sure any of that info got in your head? I mean, all that bleach you use in your hair has gotta affect your learning…as if you ain't dumb enough already". And Seifer would come along, as calm as he could be and "POW!" punched Zell in the face, knocking him to the ground. We all laughed. We couldn't help it. When I was there, I would help him off of the ground and to Dr. Kadowaki's.  
After Zell stopped being bothered by the rules, he started to fight back and Seifer didn't punch him anymore.  
  
I strolled past the Quad. My first year there, I volunteered for the Garden Festival Committee one year but the leader of it was way too bossy so, I quit. That was where I met Julie. We were sick of the leader's control-freak ways so, we stood up to her and quit together. We then joined the Library Committee and never quit.  
  
After all of my reminiscing, as I walked in the library, the clock had just struck 9:59am. I stopped and looked around. No one was in line so I bought two hot dogs and carried them to a table in the back. The Cafeteria was so quiet. The only people there were the helpers and I. I waited until 9:30, not once touching my hot dog. At 10:00, I went to the front counter and asked if I could have new hot dogs since mine were getting cold. She smiled and gave me two fresh ones. Just then, Zell strutted in, with his back arched and his tilted towards the ceiling.   
"Hey, Bette!" He waved and ran towards me, "I'm glad you came" He walked with me to a table and sat down.  
"I got one for you", I said, putting both hot dogs on the table. I pushed one in his direction.  
"Oh yeah, BABY!!!" His eyes lit up as he stared at the hot dog, "Thanks a bunch!"  
"No problem", I smiled.  
We sat down beside each other and ate silently. We finished eating at 10:35.  
"So…", He said, trying to figure out where to start, "I have something to tell you…"  
I smiled as he placed his hands on mine.  
He took a deep breath and started, "I l--"  
"ZELL", Fujin yelled from behind him, making him jump. "BASEMENT. NOW."  
"Yo!" He looked back, "Can't ya respect my space? I got somethin' to do. Gimme 5 minutes."  
"NO. NOW!" She narrowed her eyes.  
Zell stood up and looked her in the eye, "Please", he whispered.  
Fujin never took "No" for and answer so, she kicked him in the shins like she always did to Raijin  
"Argh!", Zell yelled as he grabbed his leg, "You little--"  
She pulled him by the ear and dragged him out of the library…  
  
I watched as everything went in slow motion…  
"Zell…"  



	6. The Garden Festival

Chapter 5 - The Garden Festival  
I couldn't believe how messed up everything had been. Every time something good was about to happen, we were interrupted! I just needed one more chance and I would tell him how I truly felt…  
After my library duty was over, I went back to my dorm to sleep. I didn't change into my pajamas. I just slept. I slept all night and woke up at 1pm, which was truly amazing because I always woke up before 10:00.  
  
I got out of bed and walked out of my room, without bathing or changing my clothes. There was no library duty awaiting me that day so, I just walked around all day, talking to all of my friends and acquaintances. I played Triple Triad, losing every time. I never was very good at cards. It started to get bored until I came across Nida. He told me that Balamb Garden had docked at Fisherman's Horizon and that he thinks Selphie is going to hold the Garden Festival there. Maybe that's why I didn't see Zell that day? He also told me that Selphie and her friends were practicing their show.  
  
I ran into the library and told Julie that we had to go to the Garden Festival that night.  
"But…uh…" she said, "I'm going with Noel".  
"Who is Noel?" I asked, suspiciously.  
She started to hesitate.  
"Who is Noel?" I asked again, growing impatient.  
"Conceited SeeD" She said as she picked up her books and walked away from me quickly. I cornered her by a desk at the back of the library.  
"What!", I began to laugh, "Are you serious?!"  
"…Yes", She said.  
I sighed, "Well, have fun" I patted her on the shoulder and left.  
"S-sorry!" She called.  
I raised my hand, not looking back, and said, "It's alright! Don't worry about it".  
  
I decided to explore Fisherman's Horizon by myself until the Festival started. As I stepped out of the library, I saw a man wearing a black cap, red shirt and blue pants.  
"Hey!", he said. "You know a guy named Zell?"  
I smiled, "Yes. Why do you ask".  
"When I took him down on the elevator, he couldn't stop talkin' about this girl. Real pretty, he said she was. With beautiful brown eyes"  
I chuckled, "That could be any girl!"  
"Nope" He shook his head, "I saw many a girl walk out of that Garden today and you're the only one with pigtails!"  
I tried to contain my giggling, "He said she had pigtails?"  
"Yeah. And, he said that she has the right curves in the right places"  
"Oh my!"  
"Yep. He wants to you come to the Garden Festival tonight. He said he has something to tell you".  
I grinned, "Okay. Thank you". I walked across the large crane and into the main section of F.H. where the Inn was.  
  
I was getting way too tired to stay up any longer so, I decided to go into the Inn and rest until the Festival started. I slept on the cold, hard bunk bed until some laughing from outside woke me up. No light peeked in the window so, I figured it was time.  
  
As I walked to the site of the Garden Festival, I saw the "Cowboy" and Selphie talking to Squall and Rinoa. I waited until they all left and then, followed behind. As I neared the stage, music began to play. A pleasant Irish Jig filled my ears. I looked at the stage, and saw Zell…tap dancing! I couldn't contain my laughter!  
"Oh Hyne!", I chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Someone said from behind me.  
I looked back and saw Julie and "Conceited Se"-wait…Noel.  
"Look at Zell!" I pointed at the stage as Julie and Noel each burst into a laughing fit. They finally stopped and wiped the tears from their eyes.  
"We'll be seein' ya" Noel said as he and Julie walked off, arm in arm.  
  
The song finished and Zell stepped off of the stage, waving to random people in the audience as if he were a superstar.  
His eyes met mine and he came running, "Come with me" he said as he took my hand. He led me to a corner away from the crowd. There were three small candles to illuminate the dark spot.  
"Let's dance", he said.  
"Uh…There's no music…" I said, skeptically.  
"Oh yeah", he said while pondering, He looked at the stage and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a walkie talkie! "Irvine…Do you read?" He said into it.  
"Yeah", I heard "Irvine" say through the little device.  
"Hit it, BABY!" Zell yelled. He put the machine down as a familiar song started to play from the stage but, this time, I heard Selphie singing.  
"You set my soul at ease   
  
Chased darkness out of view", She sang. Amazingly, she sounded halfway decent.  
  
I put my arms around Zell's neck as he placed his around my waist. My entire my body shook, I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Left your desperate spell on me   
Say you feel it too I know you do"  
  
I started to wonder if Zell was feeling as excited as I was.  
  
"I've got so much more to give   
This can't die, I yearn to live"  
  
I didn't want this moment to end. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Pour yourself all over me   
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees"  
  
I opened my eyes for a split second. I could swear I saw a tear roll down his face. As the chorus started, he pulled me closer.  
  
"I wanna love you forever   
And this is all I'm asking of you"  
  
Zell whispered the words in my ear as Selphie sang. I got chills in my spine.  
  
"10,000 lifetimes together   
Is that so much for you to do"  
  
I wanted him forever. I never wanted to let go.  
  
"Cuz from the moment that I saw your face   
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew   
I wanna love you forever"  
  
"In my mind's eye I remember the way he smiled at me the first day I saw him. I remembered the way I would carry him to the Infirmary. I remembered how we danced at the SeeD ball.  
  
"My mind fails to understand   
What my heart tells me to do"  
  
Zell started to sing the words and my mind went blank.  
  
"And I'd give up all I have just to be with you   
And that would do  
I've always been taught to win   
And I never thought I'd fail   
Be at the mercy of a man,"  
  
When I came to the Garden, I never expected this…I could never imagine this happening.  
  
"I've never been   
Now I only want to be right where you are"  
  
"Don't leave me, Zell. Please".  
  
"I wanna love you forever   
And this is all I'm asking of you   
10,000 lifetimes together   
Is that so much for you to do   
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face   
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace   
I swear I knew   
I wanna love you forever"  
  
"Zell…"  
  
"In my life I've learned that heaven never waits   
Let's take this now before it's gone like yesterday"  
  
"Please, Zell. Tell me you love me now…"  
  
"Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else   
That I would ever wanna be, no"  
  
"Don't leave me again!"  
  
"I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you Loving me,   
I'm gonna love you forever"  
  
The song faded away as did Zell's singing.  
  
He smiled at me and looked me in the eye, "I love you, Bette".  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat. I pulled him close to me and hugged him, "I love you too".  
  
He then pulled something out of his pocket: a tiny little box. He opened it and, inside, was a small silver ring,   
"Promise me that you'll love me forever, Bette" He took the ring out of the box and pulled my hand close to him.  
  
"I promise!"   
He slipped the ring on my middle finger and kissed me softly.  
  
For the rest of the night, we watched the stars. There, we stayed as the candles burnt out and the Sun rose…  
  



	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
After that night, Zell and his friends left the Garden for 3 months, returning as heroes. There was a huge party held in their honor where Squall and Rinoa got engaged also.   
  
Selphie and the Cowboy starting dating, despite his tendencies to flirt with every cute girl.   
  
I felt sorry for Instructor Trepe. In the end, she had no one but I was beginning to see that Seifer actually took an interest in her.  
  
And, Julie and Noel…they were in love. I was so shocked! But, Julie was my best friend. I was happy for her.  
  
It still seemed like a dream to me. I was engaged to the man I loved that had just saved the world. It was a fairy tale! We were madly in love yet, I was, and will always be Zell's Pig Tail Girl.  
  
The End  



End file.
